Si no lo pensáramos tanto
by The purple demon
Summary: A veces es mejor seguir tus sentimientos y no dejar que las palabras mueran en tu garganta


**Si no lo pensara tanto:**

**One-Shot**

_Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien debo aclarar que no soy escritora , solo hago esto por diversión y por obviedad debe tener miles de errores , soy muy tímida e insegura con esto pero solo quiero pasar un rato agradable y compartir un poco de lo que hago…por favor sean amables uwu gracias de antemano._

_._

_._

_._

-Solo digo que si miss María no fuera tan amargada, quizás hubiera entendido que trataba de halagarla cuando dije que se miraba bien conservada para la edad que tenía –termino de contar Natsuki con el ceño fruncido cruzada de brazos y murmurando por lo bajo cual perro rabioso, mientras Shizuru a su lado sonreía con todas las ganas de soltar una carcajada ante la rabieta que estaba haciendo la cobaltina y más al pensar que Natsuki hablaba realmente frustrada y no tenía intensión de burlarse , no mucho al menos.

Esa chica encontraba las formas más extrañas de quedar en detención.

-Creo que a Miss María le molesto tu tono…y que se lo dijeras para tratar de evitar una suspensión por olvidar tu tarea, una que suponía habías terminado suki –

-¡la termine! –Trato de defenderse la cobaltina –al menos la mayoría –

-¿y donde esta esa mayoría? –pregunto la castaña mirándola con desaprobación ocultando lo mejor que podía su mueca divertida, Natsuki mas avergonzada solo pudo bajar la mirada y gruñir un "duran" como si eso lo explicara todo. Y la verdad es que si lo explicaba y Shizuru no pudo más y empezó a reír sin vergüenza alguna imaginando que el Akita había logrado enterrar la tarea en el patio una vez más.

Natsuki trato de hacerse la ofendida pero le fue imposible y se unió a las carcajadas de la castaña, sintiéndose realmente feliz de ser casi la única que lograba hacer reír de esa manera a la chica y a pesar de que esta dijera que su risa era horrible y vergonzosa para Natsuki no había sonido más precioso; rieron hasta cansarse y perder el aliento.

Quedaron sumidas en un agradable silencio recostadas junto a la otra en la cama de la castaña mirando el techo de la habitación y solo preocupadas por regular sus respiraciones perdidas en sus pensamientos. Era su ritual de las tardes, reunirse en esas cuatro paredes hablar de todo y nada disfrutando de la presencia de la otra, de verdad que Natsuki no encontraba algo mejor que aquello. Shizuru en un punto se giró sobre su costado y se apoyó en el pecho de la cobaltina escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y suspirando alegremente.

-¿por qué te pones nerviosa cuando hago esto? –pregunto con voz amortiguada.

-no estoy nerviosa –negó Natsuki con el rostro y cuello enrojecidos. Claro que no estaba nerviosa, estaba catatónica a niveles muy por encima de lo recomendado.

-tu corazón late muy rápido siempre –murmuro lo obvio y la cobaltina gruño al no tener un mejor argumento, Shizuru sonrió no necesitando realmente una respuesta estaba bastante cómoda como para moverse de su posición y termino quedándose dormida al poco tiempo.

Por otro lado Natsuki era un manojo de nervios, uno más controlado al sentir como Shizuru se relajaba al extremo de dormirse, pero manojo de nervios al fin, no se atrevió ni a respirar muy fuerte con miedo a delatarse… o bueno, ser aún más evidente ¿pero qué culpa tenia ella de haberse enamorado de su mejor amiga? Ni siquiera recordaba en que momento empezó a verla con otros ojos, a notar lo sedoso de su cabello con un anhelo que nunca había sentido, sus labios su cuello sus ojos…dioses estaba perdida.

Desde hace tanto que deseaba besarla ,descubrir a que sabían sus labios trago en seco y negó como si aquello fuera la cosa más absurda , y quizás realmente lo fuera ¿Qué podría ver Shizuru en ella? Miro a la chica que dormía tan tranquila en su pecho y pensó que quizás debía arriesgarse e intentarlo, nada se lo impedía ¿o sí? Pensó en su amistad y en todo lo que no quería perder, incluyendo momentos como ese, no quería perder esa paz que solo ella podía darle.

Definitivamente no quería que aquello terminase…pero algo dentro de ella la instaba a intentarlo a arriesgarse a dar ese paso ¡sí! Eso debía hacer.

Y cada vez que su pecho ardía con aquella seguridad, el móvil de la castaña cobraba vida propia y sin piedad martillaba en su cabeza su humor se oscurecía cortando sin contemplación aquel pequeño fulgor de valentía que ya adivinando al dueño de aquella llamada, se alojaba en sus cienes como una pequeña jaqueca.

Con su seguridad perdida y su ceño fruncido miro con más molestia como la castaña despertaba para dar fin al chillido de ese maldito aparato, Shizuru bostezo contenta y aun sentada se irguió con entusiasmo –oh, tardes Reito –y esa alegría era la que menos gustaba a Natsuki que mantenía su ceño fruncido y no perdía detalle alguno –sí, estoy libre esta noche, si claro…–la cobaltina se giró y le dio la espalda para evitar que la castaña notara como su cara se contorsionaba en una mueca de odio, realmente esa situación sacaba lo peor y más infantil de sí misma.

Ya recordaba por qué nunca debería aspirar ser algo más que una mejor amiga para la hermosa castaña.

.

.

.

Lo que más identificaba a Natsuki era su sinceridad, sinceridad y un humor de los mil perros, pero por ahora solo necesitamos concentrarnos en esa sinceridad, una que si se aplicaba a si misma dejaba en claro que de todo lo que podría parecer actualmente asomada por el muro de la terraza, tratando de no ser vista para poder espiar al par de tortolos que almorzaban bajo la sombra de un árbol en el patio del instituto, acosadora enferma era la que más fuerte sonaba en su cabeza, una muy patética también.

Pero no podía evitarlo, ¡se miraban tan perfectos! Que era casi irreal, la pareja irradiaba luz propia con cada risa tímida "yo si la hago reír de verdad" pensó con amargura, verlos ser tan perfectos el uno para el otro solo la hundía en más depresión y espiarlos, porque aquello no tenía otro nombre, era un acto masoquista.

-¿por qué no vamos a comer a la cafetería como la gente decente? Con aire acondicionado y comida más apetecible –se quejó Nao masticando de mala gana un emparedado de queso. Pero su queja fue ignorada por la cobaltina que la verdad no la estaba escuchando, más concentrada en sus propios gruñidos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Nao tomo lo primero que tenía a la mano y se lo arrojo a la despistada muchacha, una que tendría que agradecer que fuera la propia mochila de la pelirroja y no un ladrillo porque estaría muerta por aquel tino de amortiguar el golpe con la cabeza – ¡¿pero qué te pasa imbécil?! –

-oh, ya que tengo tu atención te decía, que a no ser que quieras mandarle señales telepáticas a Fujino no veo la necesidad de estar aquí, atrapadas en la terraza a punto de sufrir una insolación, y que sería mejor ir a la cafetería para refrescarnos, comer algo razonable que no venga de una máquina expendedora y evitar morir ¿sí? –

-no estoy tratando de mandarle…. ¡¿quién dice que estoy espiando a Shizuru?! –

-tu, justo ahora –agrego Mikoto que hasta a ese momento solo se había dedicado a comer. Natsuki la miro con odio.

-si tanto te molesta que estén juntos haz algo más que tenernos aquí muriendo de calor por favor, no quiero un bronceado, no necesito quemaduras de sol y por sobre todo no quiero volver a alucinar con que eres un perrito abandonado en casa mirando como su dueño acaricia otro perro, confieso que no se si realmente lo estoy alucinando o ese par de orejas de can son tuyas –

\- ¡no te hagas la chistosa ahora! …y no me molesta que anden juntos –negó en tono agrio la cobaltina.

-sí, vuelve a decirlo a ver si te lo crees esta vez –se burló la pelirroja dando un sorbo a su botella de agua –te ha gustado desde…¿siempre?... ¡ustedes se han tratado como pareja siempre!, que en serio no entiendo cómo es que no están saliendo,y por algún azar del "destino" tu estas aquí siendo patética bajo este señor sol y ella bajo aquel árbol uno que se ve muy fresquito , junto al galán Gay de closet y la risa más forzada que jamás se le ha visto –

-celosa y sin poder dar ese triste primer paso, eso es lamentable –volvió a agregar Mikoto en un tono despreocupado haciendo malabares para robar el almuerzo que Natsuki había dejado olvidado hacía ya mucho rato.

-que no me gusta de esa manera! –Grito tratando de controlar el tono –solo quiero cerciorarme que ese idiota, sin ofender Mikoto –se detuvo para mirar a la pelinegra que de manera sospechosa les daba la espalda.

-nah, continua –agrego apresurada y restándole importancia.

-que ese idiota no intente nada raro –

-por favor dime que tienes una excusa mejor que esa –Natsuki bajo la mirada y juntos sus dedos como una niña regañada.

-la verdad es que no –Nao giro los ojos ante la respuesta –además no le gusto de esa manera ¿qué puedo hacer? –

-volvemos a lo mismo, ¿qué parte de que se tratan como una pareja no entendiste? –se frustro la pelirroja ya con cada vez menos prendas encima –va a verte a todos los partidos de básquet, incluso a la mayoría de las practicas se preocupa de mantener tu jodida botella de agua tan fresca como recién comprada, te seca el sudor con el asco que le da tocar a cualquiera que no seas tú con más de una hora de practica encima y solo le falta besarte mientras te abraza cada que anotas un tanto si eso no es amor no sé qué lo sea ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas? –

-es mi mejor amiga, las amigas hacen eso –la vena del cuello de Nao habría hecho historia de reventar en ese momento, no podía entender cómo es que una persona podía ser tan obtusa hasta el extremo de haberse creído sus propias mentiras. Incluso Mikoto dejo de comer un segundo para mirar a la cobaltina con una cara de incredulidad.

-tu nunca has hecho eso por mí nunca has llevado mis libros ni siquiera cuando me fracture el brazo, no andamos tomadas de la mano ni dejas que toque tu jodida botella de agua –le señalo Nao

-primero no me apetece tomar tu mano, cortarla quizás sí, no quisiste que llevara tus libros hasta me golpeaste con el de matemáticas y te recuerdo que eres una plaga muy molesta que le agrego sal a mi botella una vez –

-ese no es el punto doña no supero una broma, Fujino busca cualquier excusa para tocarte y por favor tu eres igual no pueden estar más de dos centímetros separadas o se congela el infierno –a ese punto Nao no llevaba más que el sujetador deportivo y el pantalón, ese calor iba a matarla y tratar de hacer entender al coco duro de su amiga no mejoraba la situación –niega todo lo que quieras lo obvio, que es lo que estás haciendo , no sé a qué diantres le tienes miedo pero mejor que lo superes pronto o de verdad Fuji volara lejos junto a otra falda que sea capaz de dar ese paso y tú te seguirás preguntando qué hubiera pasado si se lo hubieras dicho primero–Natsuki no dijo nada pensativa, Nao sonrió con suficiencia creyendo que por fin había logrado penetrar esa mentalidad tan terca.

-pero esta con Reito –volvió a decir después de unos segundos aunque con menos seguridad.

-¡me rindo! –Nao levantando las manos con cansancio–me rindo, tú has lo que quieras que yo me largo a un lugar que tenga aire acondicionado y me llevo al gato este conmigo antes que muera por deshidratación–con su ropa y mochila en mano la pelirroja sujeto a Mikoto del cuello de la sudadera que semi moribunda se dejó hacer y fue fácilmente arrastrada a la puerta.

Natsuki las miro irse y permaneció sentada unos minutos más hasta que la campana le anuncio el fin del almuerzo "¿de verdad era así de fácil?" dio un último vistazo al árbol pero ya no había señales de Reito o Shizuru. Frunció el ceño recogió sus cosas y se apresuró a entrar también.

.

.

.

Luego de esa "charla" Natsuki no fue capaz de concentrarse en sus clases y menos en aquellas que compartía con la castaña, esa pregunta no abandonaba su mente el hambre le recordaba que a Mikoto no había que subestimarla cuando se trataba de comida y la piel enrojecida le decía que debería usar más bloqueador solar la próxima… no es que hubiera una próxima, claro.

Y mientras Midori Sugiura explicaba por qué la revolución francesa era tan interesante la mente de Natsuki volaba a kilómetros sobre las nubes a velocidades que superaban el sonido junto a sus miles de dudas _"¿de verdad era así de fácil, solo llegar y decir ey Zuru te amo, me gustas quieres ser mi novia? Y ella vendría corriendo a mis brazos cual cuento maravilloso, nos besaríamos y seriamos felices juntas"_ se permitió soñarlo unos segundos para luego sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona "_esas cosas no ocurren"_

_O ¿Qué pasaría si tal vez si?_

En piloto automático Natsuki asistió a la práctica esa tarde esquivando jugadoras encestando y robando balones, todo muy bien para tener la mente en otro sitio, hasta que Nao notando su despiste sonrió con malicia solo esperando el momento oportuno de tener el balón en la mano para arrojarlo con fuerza, y por segunda vez ese día Natsuki demostraba tener la cabeza lo bastante dura para ser capaz de resistir tal golpe que la había hecho caer de espaldas con un ruido sordo.

Sus compañeras se reunieron a su alrededor preocupadas por la falta de reacción y Nao a una distancia razonable pensaba que tal vez se le había pasado la mano un poco. Natsuki seguía en lo suyo imaginando miles de situaciones en las que podría ser rechazada o muy bien obtenía su inicio feliz de cuento de hadas y podría haber seguido más tiempo en semejante estado vegetal de no ser porque Mikoto se aburría de esperar a que reaccionara por su cuenta; el agua helada directa al rostro era más efectiva a su parecer. Naturalmente la reacción era la que todas esperaban desde un principio esa típica forma rustica agresiva y queriendo matar a las culpables a golpes, pero era mejor que esperar a su alrededor ¿o no?

Para el final de ese día las tres portaban un divino moretón en la frente y una advertencia en la mochila por parte del entrenador – ¿en qué momento decidí que juntarme con ustedes era buena idea? –gruño por lo bajo y Nao contesto:

-¿al tiempo que te enamorabas de Fujino? –

-desde el principio de los tiempos entonces –se burló Mikoto mirando a Natsuki enrojecer.

-¡era una pregunta retórica! –se quejó enojada ante las risas de esas dos. Pero las risas dejaron de importarle cuando al desviar la vista sobre el casillero de la castaña volvía a encontrase con la escenita de los tortolos enamorados compartiendo risas discretas y susurros muy cerca del oído, su poca seguridad volvía a morir y las dudas resonaban más fuertes que nunca, ese leve sonrojo en la castaña ese brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa soñadora. Apretó la mandíbula, ella jamás podría estropearle aquello a la castaña.

"_no podría dañar esa felicidad, no me lo perdonaría no soy tan egoísta" _ resignada llego a la conclusión de que no valía la pena importunar a su mejor amiga con unos sentimientos que ignoraba y que seguro no podría corresponder, quizás fuera más fácil que la cobaltina lo superara y dejara las cosas como estaban antes que realmente lo perdiera todo.

.

.

.

.

Si decía que estaba frustrada era minimizar lo que realmente sentía, nada de lo que había intentado daba buenos resultados las llamadas "espontaneas" las actitudes "acarameladas" y las supuestas citas que Reito había asegurado darían efecto, que la cobaltina ardería en celos y se revelaría contra él con su actitud tan volátil, ¡pero no!, nada ni una mirada que le dijera "_odio que salgas con él" _y eso estaba empezando a cansarla quizás había leído mal las señales y Natsuki realmente no estaba interesada en ella de esa forma. Los chicos insistían que no era así y que sus sentimientos eran más que correspondidos, y ella quería creerles pero ya se estaba cansando de ese jueguito propuesto por sus supuestos querubines para "confirmar" aquel sentir, ¡más bien para divertirse a su costa!

Y es que más de una vez había llegado a mirar a la cobaltina con él te amo atrapado en la garganta pero no se atrevía a decirlo, por miedo .luego estaba el caso de sus queridísimos casamenteros que por una razón u otra la habían convencido de ser parte de su extraño experimento alias "te ayudaremos a conseguir a la chica".

Cosa que no estaba pasando y en realidad se sentía más lejos de Natsuki que nunca.

-sonríe que nos está mirando –murmuro Reito entre dientes, y así era Natsuki los miró de reojo antes de bajar la mirada y gruñir algo para callar las risas de las otras dos a su espalda. La castaña enseguida sintió su sonrisa crecer y en realidad todo a su alrededor iluminarse, era curioso todo lo que podía cambiar su estado de ánimo solo con verla.

Y todo ese anima tambaleo cuando Natsuki camino de forma apresurada por su lado sin intención de parar, esa fue la primera alarma que debió atender en su cabeza.

–suki –la cobaltina se detuvo a unos casilleros de distancia casi sin girarse a verla, la castaña noto la sonrisa forzada , definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

-papá va a preparar la cena esta noche y esperaba que tú…–

-no puedo –negó rápidamente para la sorpresa de todos –quede de verme con Nina hoy…nos vemos luego Shizuru –y con eso salió huyendo dejando a Mikoto y Nao junto a una preocupada castaña.

No se esperaba aquello.

Y tampoco esperaba que aquella Natsuki evasiva perdurara las siguientes semanas, siempre buscando una excusa para no quedarse a solas con ella ni siquiera la podía encontrar en la escuela y en las practicas solo le dedicaba un par de palabras que no pasaban del hola y gracias. Estaba realmente furiosa, dolida y furiosa ¡ni a sus mensajes contestaba! no entendía lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué había hecho para enojar tanto a la cobaltina? Ni siquiera Reito en su _eterna sabiduría _juntando parejas entendía muy bien lo que ocurría _(la única pareja que había formado realmente ya estaba más que junta y no importaban las veces que Haruka se lo dijera y Yukino la secundara, Reito vivía feliz creyendo que él lo había logrado ) _el pelinegro solo se limitaba a escucharla y asentir como un niño bonito.

Aquello estaba consumiendo su paciencia ánimos y sobre todo esa pequeña chispa de esperanza de que tal vez Natsuki podría amarla de vuelta. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontró sola en su habitación mirando las manchas de humedad del techo, esperando aun después de semanas que Natsuki apareciera por esa puerta con una explicación de porqué se había estado comportando de tal manera y una disculpa.

La puerta se abrió y sin poder evitarlo se levantó esperanzada, pero al ver como solo los chicos asomaban las cabezas por la puerta se desinflo y volvió a dejarse caer en la cama.

-no pues tampoco es para emocionarse tanto –comento Haruka cruzada de brazos Yukino disimuladamente la reprendió abofeteándole el hombro.

Eso la hizo sonreír un poco –Ara pero si me gusta tenerlas aquí –Reito se aclaró la garganta entrando al último junto a una sonriente Mai –**tenerlos** aquí –corrigió de mejor ánimo al ver las miradas burlonas de cierta rubia y peli naranja.

-y aquí nos quedaremos las próximas cinco horas – se animó Mai alzando bolsas con frituras y bebidas –a no ser que quieras seguir mirando el techo con dedicación –

-como sea corazón, estamos aquí para animarte reconsiderar nuestra estrategia de cortejo y ver un par de películas que… mnnnn Haruka ¿qué es esto? –se interrumpió Reito mirando las caratulas en su mano.

-las películas que pediste –contesto sin darle mucha importancia la rubia curioseando la estanterías, Reito tomo aire para tratar de controlar su creciente humor.

-se lo que te pedí pero….por qué cars? –

-no querías que todas fueran románticas –

-muy bien…y el jorobado de notredame? –

-aceptar que no siempre ganas a la chica –

-Buscando a Nemo? –

-el que te quiere te busca –

\- ujum si, mejor busquemos en netflix algo decente, gracias Haruka sigue participado querida –

-un placer ayudarte querido, a la próxima traeré Narnia para mostrarte como se sale de un armario–murmuro con marcado tono de complacencia Haruka ojeando un libro, Reito sonrió chirriando los dientes y girando en sí mismo para encararla.

-¿algo que quieras decirme? _Querida _–

-¿algo que tú quieras compartir? _querido_ –

La castaña ahogo la risa tras su mano al ver a esos dos discutir, sabía desde un principio que Haruka lo había hecho a posta y ver a Yukino girar los ojos en descontento se lo termino de confirmar. Y mientras se miraban con odio y se lanzaban comentarios en doble sentido con Yukino tratando de intervenir Mai se había sentado junto a ella sonriendo con tranquilidad:

-¿has pensado ya cuando iras a casa de la cachorra? –Shizuru se mantuvo impasible, pero la pregunta la había incomodado.

-¿por qué tendría que buscarla yo cuando es ella la que se alejó sin razón aparente? –contesto igual de bajo sin perder la sonrisa.

-Natsuki es orgullosa no te dirá lo que le pasa de buena manera, no vendrá y lo sabes –la castaña se quedó callada y su sonrisa vacilo un poco –eres su mejor amiga antes que nada y que las dos sean tan orgullosas no ayuda, verlas así es muy extraño y deprimente por favor habla con ella –

-ni siquiera contesta mis mensajes –murmuro la castaña ya sin atisbo de sonrisa y quedando con algo más parecido a una mueca inestable.

-si te sirve de consuelo, no le contesta a nadie Duran enterró su celular en el patio y hasta el día de hoy no logra encontrarlo –Shizuru sonrió, un poco más aliviada de que el hermoso animal sea culpable de la falta de respuesta.

-tengo un poco de miedo –admitió y Mai asintió comprendiendo – ¿qué pasa si realmente me odia? ¿Si ya se cansó de mí y por eso no quiere verme?–

-nada más alejado de la verdad, te lo aseguro – algo en el rostro de Mai le dio el impulso que necesitaba y sin decir más se levantó y salió de la habitación murmurando un "en seguida regreso". Cosa que sabía que no pasaría, Mai consiguió una posición cómoda en la cama abrió la primera bolsa de patatas y saco su celular alegremente mientras a su alrededor Reito y Haruka ignorando que la castaña ya no estaba en la habitación llegaban al extremo de aventarse almohadas y era seguro que no tardarían en conseguir algo más pesado.

.

.

.

Suspiró frente a la puerta de los Kuga, estaba tan nerviosa que no le importo caminar esos diez minutos que separaban sus casas y se había quedado otros cinco frente a la puerta con la mano alzada tratando de darse ánimos. Sin percatarse de que Saeko la observaba desde la ventana esperando paciente que tomara una decisión.

Hizo un amago de volver sobre sus pasos, pero Saeko negó en silencio y no soportando la tensión de aquello abrió la puerta con brusquedad sobre saltándola – ¡oh que sorpresa verte cuanto tiempo pero pasa cariño pasa! , Natsuki está en su habitación más gruñona que de costumbre, estará muy contenta de verte no sabes lo mucho que te ha echado de menos –hablaba la mujer empujándola escaleras arriba sin disimular ni un segundo su intención y solo cuando estuvo frente a la habitación de la cobaltina la mujer la dejo – ¿quieres tomar algo? está bien conseguiré un poco de té frio en la tienda, ya vuelvo –

Aturdida Shizuru miro a la mujer bajar las escaleras conseguir su abrigo y salir de la casa no sin antes guiñarle un ojo, bueno ya no había marcha atrás. Suspiro y dio dos toquecitos a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta lo intento un par de veces más para encontrar el mismo resultado, sin detenerse a pensarlo más abrió la puerta con delicadeza.

La habitación estaba lo bastante oscura como para que la luz emitida por el televisor pareciera casi deslumbrante, en la mullida alfombra descansaba el Akita que le dio un vistazo movió la cola en modo saludo y se volvió a dormir dejándola pasar sin armar alboroto siendo la cosa más adorable del mundo y justo detrás de este Natsuki tirada en uno de los puff le daba la espalda concentrada en una película muy familiar y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_Se levanta el viento_

Una película que Natsuki jamás admitirá que la hacía llorar y no se cansaban de ver, cerró la puerta tras de sí con cuidado y encendió la luz.

-¿qué ocurre mamá? –pregunto la cobaltina sin moverse, su voz sonaba tan apagada que era preocupante.

-Saeko salió a la tienda, Suki –Natsuki se giró a verla bastante sorprendida.

-ey hola Shizur…–

-¿hice algo mal? –pregunto interrumpiéndola, no le agradaba que dijera su nombre de esa forma tan…tan indiferente.

-¿Cómo? –

-¿Por qué has estado ignorándome todo este tiempo? ¿Ya no quieres que seamos amigas? –

-¡No! No es eso…tú no –

-¿entonces qué ocurre? No entiendo por qué has estado huyendo de mí –reprocho soltando un poco la frustración que había estado sintiendo los últimos días.

-no he estado huyendo –negó Natsuki sin mirarla.

-¿entonces por qué no me ves a la cara cuando hablas? No creí que fueras tan mal mentirosa –

-no estoy huyendo de ti, no soy una mentirosa –contesto con más seguridad. La castaña la miro altiva.

-pruébalo, dime porqué entonces no has querido verme estos días –

\- …–Natsuki permaneció callada incapaz de decir algo. Shizuru sonrió sin humor.

\- Aparte de mentirosa eres una cobarde, no lo esperaba de ti, si eso es lo que quieres no te importunare más Natsuki que tengas buena tarde –

Con agilidad Natsuki ya estaba junto a ella colocando una mano en la puerta evitando que saliera, con rabia la castaña intento apartarla pero fue inútil.

-más te vale que me dejes salir Natsuki Kuga –Shizuru hacia lo imposible por evitar que las lágrimas corrieran, era estúpido llorar y lo sabía.

-tienes razón soy una cobarde –la cobaltina tomo aire aun forcejeando para evitar que se fuera – una cobarde mentirosa que prefirió alejarse que confesarte que… –su voz tambaleo y más cuando la castaña la miro con aquellos ojos llorosos –que… –

-por favor dímelo – susurro la castaña, estaban muy cerca al punto de rozar sus narices, Natsuki tenía las manos frías y el corazón muy acelerado. Shizuru noto aquello y sujeto sus manos, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo para calmarla pero tampoco se quejaría había extrañado el toque de la castaña.

-odio que… ¡¿dioses por qué es tan difícil?! Odio que salgas con Reito, ¡rayos ya lo dije!–se apartó con nerviosismo pasando una mano por su cabello, Shizuru sorprendida y con el corazón bombeando muy rápido se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿por qué? –con la voz no tan firme como habría querido, pero igual fue escuchada por la cobaltina que ansiosa no dejaba de peinarse el cabello con la mano izquierda.

-porqué me gustas –soltó con brusquedad, ya no había marcha atrás y solo le quedaba concentrarse en hablar sin tartamudear –me gustas, y no me gusta verte con alguien más, se, sé que es extraño y posiblemente estés incomoda y entenderé que no quieras hablar más del tema, pero de verdad que intente superarlo ¿sabes? , por eso me aleje no quería hacer nada que pudiera arruinar lo tuyo con Kanzaki esa jamás fue ni será mi intención lo prometo, solo quiero que seas feliz pero se me hace imposible fingir que también lo soy… yo…lo siento –acabo con un murmullo inseguro al notar lo silenciosa que había quedado la castaña ya lo había soltado todo y sentía como el peso se iba de sus hombros pero no por eso se sentía menos inquieta esperando lo peor.

Shizuru por su parte había dejado de escuchar en el "_porque me gustas_" su corazón no daba tregua y sus manos temblaban ¿de verdad estaba pasando? ¿Natsuki realmente dijo aquello? ¿De verdad era correspondida? Mirar lo nerviosa que estaba por su falta de respuesta la devolvió a la realidad se apresuró a tomar a Natsuki de las mejillas y la beso con toda las ganas que había estado conteniendo tratando de trasmitir su propia respuesta, la cobaltina correspondió casi que al instante apoyándose en su cintura.

Tropezaron hasta caer en la cama sin dejar de besarse hasta que el aliento falto, quedaron la una frente a la otra con la respiración agitada –también me gustas –susurro Shizuru acariciando su mejilla. Natsuki suspiro aliviada hasta que recordó algo:

-¿qué hay de Reito? –la castaña giro los ojos y como ya era costumbre se apoyó en el pecho de la cobaltina y oculto el rostro en su cuello.

-olvídate de Reito –

Natsuki no pregunto nada más, no arruinaría el momento, se relajo cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la respiración de la castaña en su cuello ¡la había extrañado tanto!

-¿vas a ponerte nerviosa cada vez que haga esto? –la cobaltina sonrió por la pregunta.

-no estoy nerviosa –

-tu corazón late muy rápido –

-solo está contento –murmuro soñolienta y más feliz que nunca.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The end **_


End file.
